Notas imperfectas
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: En el mundo real de la vida diaria nos vemos rodeados de entes sobrenaturales que se dedican a vigilar y guiar nuestros pasos para prestar espacio al tiempo. "Cuando el destino y la casualidad se juntan, nadie puede pararle, la vida toma sentido, y lo más importante: se va la monotonía". (GerRus con Fem! Rusia) [Reto "¡Que viva el crack!" Del foro "Multifandom is the new Black"]


**What's up all the people!**

Bueno, vengo con todo el crack, ya que tengo muchisimo para dar y el reto me dejó secuelas. So, aquí viene.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Papá Himaruya Hidekaz. Si fuera mío, todo sería genial y homosensual, además de que Lovinito aparecería en todos los capítulos. (EL MAL TRIUNFARÁ, LO SÉ.)

 **Este fic participa en el Reto:** _ **¡Que viva el crack!**_ **Del foro** _ **"Multifandom is the new Black**_ _ **"**_ **.**

 **Advertencias** : Universo Alterno basado en unas leyendas que leí hace chingos. Contenido heterosexual. (No es una pareja que vea mucho, pero está cool. _#MultishippingPride_ )

 **Sin más que decir… AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas Imperfectas**

 **(GerRus)**

El día que la casualidad conoció el destino fue inminente. Era algo que debía pasar tarde o temprano. Ambos dependen de las decisiones tomadas, aún así, cada uno manipula esos puntos a como su antojo y dicción se ven orientados.

—Observa, Ludwig. —El anciano hombre caminaba tomando el brazo del joven rubio, aquel ente rígido como roca— Cómo él puede moverse entre las personas, jugar con sus pensamientos.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea el más fuerte, señor.

—Nunca quise insinuar eso. —Inhaló rememorando— Tú, eres quien controla el destino, sabes trabajar con los obstáculos obteniendo una consecuencia.

—Las consecuencias resultan de lo que los humanos deciden. Yo solo respondo a esa acción.

Ludwig Beilschmidt es poderoso, organizado y pulcro. Sabe como reaccionar, sabe devolver el golpe que le tengas preparado, lo hace paciente a sabiendas de estar preparado a lo que venga. Es el ente que gobierna el destino.

—Lo entiendo. Por ello debo presentarte ante el sucesor de la casualidad. —Tosió componiendo el tono de su voz senil— Tal vez lo ves como tu enemigo, pero quien sabe, quizás hasta un formidable aliado puede resultar.

El rubio hizo una mueca imperceptible resignándose a lo decidido, siguió caminando entre las calles tomado aún del brazo esperando ser presentado. Tomaron la ruta hacia la cafetería irlandesa en aquella ciudad donde habitaban simulando ser parte de la población; la chica pelirroja de siempre les abre la puerta ofreciendo su ayuda, Ludwig niega amablemente mientras sigue sirviendo de apoyo. Toman asiento en los sillones de siempre esperando al susodicho que vendrá. La casualidad es imparable. Podía cambiar todo su trabajo, creaba con su existencia la minima posibilidad de que lo menos probable pasara. Maniobraba entre sus ataques, y eso hacia rabiar al rubio.

 **¿Cómo podrían llevarse siquiera bien? ¿Qué estaba pensando el padre Tiempo?**

—Ludwig, tranquilízate. —Murmura el anciano agarrando la taza de café que le corresponde.

Una mesera le sirve mientras pregunta por su orden. Piden el mismo hojaldre mil hojas de manzana, a pesar de que no sabe como en su hogar, no puede quejarse. La campanilla de la entrada suena, una figura alta hace aparición.

 _"Debe ser. No hay duda."_ Piensa cauteloso el joven.

Camina hacia ellos la persona en abrigo blanco, es tan claro que casi resplandece llamando la atención del resto de los comensales.

—Definitivamente eres tú, toma asiento, lindura. —Responde el Padre Tiempo con cortesía.

La figura se aposenta en el sillón enfrente de ellos. Ludwig abre los ojos sorprendido al ver que quien se presenta es una chica. Se sonroja levemente reprimiéndose por sus pensamientos previos.

—¿Qué...?

—Déjenme presentarlos a ambos. —Carraspea en lo que la mujer del abrigo retira la capucha que cubre su rostro— Ludwig, ella es Anya Braginski. La sucesora de la casualidad actual.

Anya sonríe amablemente dejando ver su pálida piel y los ojos claros que posee. A pesar de ser alta y de complexión fuerte, se mira tan delicada.

—Emm... Un gusto. —Ludwig extiende su mano para saludar, la enigmática mujer le toma estrechando el saludo correspondido— Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, sucesor ente del destino.

—El gusto es mío. Espero podamos llevarnos bien… —La chica amplía su sonrisa— …Y espero no arruines mi trabajo.

Esa expresión burlona le saca de su visión casi perfecta, _¿Qué ha dicho?_

—¿D-disculpe? Yo no soy quien arruina su trabajo.

—Oh, lamento llevarte la contra. Pero lo haces, impides que pueda hacer de las mías.

Anya aún sonríe sin que le afecte la discusión, los humos de ira estallan la mente del varón.

—Más bien, usted es quien interfiere. —Cruza sus brazos molestándose cada vez más— Por su culpa no se logran los objetivos que deben pasar.

—Perdóname por hacer menos monótona y patética la existencia de los humanos. —Replica con sarcasmo la señorita levantándose de la mesa bruscamente— Si me disculpa, padre Tiempo. Prefiero utilizar mis segundos vitalicios de una manera más provechosa.

—Ni siquiera ha probado un bocado, señorita Braginski. Permítame invitarle...

Anya niega con la cabeza. Mirando fijamente al ente del destino.

 _"Si las miradas matasen..."_

—Será en otra ocasión.

La puerta vuelve a sonar, esta vez anunciando la salida. Ludwig recibe reprimendas del anciano superior.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Han pasado dos semanas desde el fracaso de alianza.

Dos semanas de desesperante batalla entre ambos entes del espacio-tiempo-realidad. Los intentos de Ludwig por sobrellevar la relación con la señorita Casualidad se han ido al caño, todo podía seguir entre odio y las venganzas frustrantes de Anya.

 **Pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos.**

Hoy ha pasado el caso de un jovencito italiano jodido de la existencia. Celoso de las habilidades creativas de su hermano menor, incapaz de sobrepasar a su padre, harto de las comparaciones críticas de su madre y hasta la coronilla de las estupideces del último de sus parientes, ha decidido mudarse desde su natal Roma, a probar suerte en Nueva York en el ámbito de la cocina; lógicamente empieza desde abajo, lleva más de tres años con el mismo empleo de lava platos, mesero, cantinero, auxiliar de chef, el muchachito es un manojo de todo un poco cuando bien se sabe aplicar con su actitud negativa de mier… Para que decirlo.

Hoy, justo hoy. Una chica le ha echado el ojo todo el turno, ¡Hasta se había quedado al final del día sola! Después de quedarse toda la tarde observándole, "Lovino" (el susodicho) iba a dirigirle la palabra.

El rubio ya podía darse por hecho el lujo —a pesar de que el joven no le caía nada bien— de mover las piezas y hacer que este desdichado chico tuviera algo de luz en su vida.

Pero, la casualidad le ganó sin nada más.

—¡Serás imbécil, puñetero idiota!

Lovino se ha tropezado antes de llegar a la mesa del objetivo. Se ha tropezado con el agua del trapeador que Antonio, el mesero nuevo, dejó allí. Para evitar la caída le ha tomado de la cintura ambos quedando muy cercanos, tanto que sus labios quedaron prensados.

Para ellos era solo un accidente, para la chica en cuestión una abominación.

—¡Se acabó! —Ludwig sale molesto del restaurante tomando el brazo de Anya, sacándola a la banqueta de enfrente, dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa— Ya sé que no me he comportado de la mejor manera contigo, pero… ¿Tenías que hacer eso?

—¿Crees acaso que mi mundo gira en torno a tu alrededor? ¿No ves que solo hago mi trabajo?

—Tu trabajo… —El rubio se sienta en la maceta gruesa que sostiene la palmera. — E-es que no lo entiendo, tú solo desordenas mis casos. Ese chico… Solo quería… —Esconde el rostro en su mano derrotado— Olvídalo, solo me quedaré aquí.

Anya queda boquiabierta al escuchar sus intenciones. Se apoya a su lado lentamente sintiéndose algo culpable, se toma del cabello queriendo alejar esa sensación, aún a sabiendas que no puede. No quiere tener esa sensación consigo. Había jurado odiar al destino. Por ser aburrido, tedioso, cruel. Sin embargo, el destino tiene otra cara ahora, y no quiere arruinarle más.

—Oye, Destino.

—No me llames de esa forma, hay humanos a nuestro alrededor.

Su pálida piel se ruboriza ya que nunca le ha intentado llamar por su nombre, resulta vergonzoso.

—Ludwig.

El ente del destino se asoma un poco, ve que ella ni le presta atención a su rostro, la ve tierna, y nuevamente se nota frágil ante su visión. _¿Cómo hace eso?_

—¿Ocurre algo?

La chica apunta hacia el restaurante. Con una leve sonrisa, como si quisiera hipnotizarlo, por fin le mira, agarra su rostro entre sus manos para hacer que mire la ventana rápidamente. Y no puede creer lo que ve. Lovino sigue pegado a los labios de Antonio. Ambos continúan en su beso, como si estuvieran predestinados, y ese momento fuera toda una revelación.

—No sabía que eran…

—No creo que lo sean, Ludwig.

Su nombre de nuevo, con la melodía de su voz, suena tan eclipsante.

—Anya.

Anya voltea con atención. Nunca había escuchado su nombre en la voz del rubio, era grave, hasta casi misterioso.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Repite lo que dice el chico anteriormente.

—No en realidad. Sólo creo que te juzgue mal.

—Hmm… Igualmente, Ludwig.

—Anya.

La chica vuelve a mirarle esta vez embellecida entre sus ojos claros.

De la nada toma sus labios. De la nada el espacio se detiene. De la nada todo empieza a hacerse fuerte, sus latidos, sus respiraciones.

Todo cobra un significado. Todo se completa.

" _Cuando el destino y la casualidad se juntan, nadie puede pararle, la vida toma sentido, y lo más importante: se va la monotonía"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chan. That's all folks! No tengo mucho por decir, fue extraño hasta para mí escribirlo. **Pero, lo amé. ¡Ya hacia falta cosas hetalianas aquí!**

Cuéntense algo. ¿Les gustó el fic? ¿Debo mejorar algo?

¡Háganlo saber por reviews o mensaje!

Por ahora me despido no sin antes con la canción random del fic.

" _Los pollitos dicen, PIO PIO PIOOOO. Cuando tiene hambre, cuando tienen friooo!"._ Rola patrocinada por Prusia y Gilbird, promoviendo el amor a los pollitos. **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
